User talk:T smitts
Check out my new User subpage: User:T smitts: The Real Page. ---- Eric Pierpoint Thanks for finding a better picture of Harris (Section 31), it looks great on his page! zsingaya 08:38, 30 Jul 2005 (UTC) Vreenak Thanks for uploading the picture! Tough Little Ship 17:32, 30 Jul 2005 (UTC) Use of 's I notice that you like to add "pna"'s, "pna-incomplete"'s, etc. to pages. If you take a moment to read the "pna" you will note that you have to add comments to the talk page so that other users will known why the "pna" has been placed on the page. When adding these and other related templates to pages, please take a moment to read the templates content so as to know how to properly use and address their features and functions. Thanks for your attention to this. --Alan del Beccio 06:52, 3 Aug 2005 (UTC) Unnamed characters Regarding News Vendor and other un'name'd characters, they would go in their respective species page...in this instance (list of) Unnamed Humans. If there is no page or "list of", then they would likely have one created, usually for 4 or more characters, or otherwise, it would go on their species page, like for the Nechani. --Alan del Beccio 04:39, 4 Aug 2005 (UTC) Picture Tables I love the work you've recently done to the picture tables, I've been looking for more pictures, thanks! zsingaya 22:12, 4 Aug 2005 (UTC) Images I'm impressed with your image contributions of late! On quick side note, when uploading images with apostrophes, try to clip them from the file name, as I'm sure you've noticed "T'Mir.jpg" turned into "T\'Mir.jpg". Filenames with the \' are almost impossible to re-upload, if the need ever arises. It's no fault of yours, just a little quirk M/A has when it comes to uploading images with 'special' characters. The easiest way to circumvent this is by not including the apostrophe in the image file name. Just something to consider for the future, as I have, otherwise, been renaming said images in order to keep the naming as simple and user friendly as possible. Thanks! --Alan del Beccio 07:41, 9 Aug 2005 (UTC) Sehlat Thanks for the Sehlat image. That was a lot quicker than I thought it would take.--Tim Thomason 03:44, 10 Aug 2005 (UTC) Pictures You seem to be on a roll with the pictures and tables of characters. Richard Riehle needs one more picture, if you're interested in finding it. zsingaya 22:09, 15 Aug 2005 (UTC) Actors with more than three characters I've been compiling a list of the actors who've played three or more characters on Star Trek, on my userpage. As you can see, a fair few now have been credited to you! If there are any more that you've done, that you know about, or that I've missed from the list, can you tell me please? Thanks. zsingaya 08:04, 16 Aug 2005 (UTC) He's back! Hey, here he comes... and he brings presents... lots of good pictures! As usual, its good to see you again. zsingaya 20:14, 16 Aug 2005 (UTC) Unnamed Romulan Just so you know, Image:Romulan Commander 1.jpg is actually Commander Suran. I've put it on votes for deletion, as this is actually a betterly centered picture of him. Just so you know. - AJHalliwell 05:12, 17 Aug 2005 (UTC) Picture Sizes I'm not sure if you know this, but there is a good way of making sure the pictures are all the same size before you save it. At the top of any table, there is a line that usually says: class="mainpage" "width: 100%", right? Well, if you change mainpage to grey, then preview it, you can easily see which pictures are not quite the right size. Then, adding a few more px to each picture is quick and easy. Just remember to change grey back to mainpage and preview it again, before you save it. zsingaya 08:36, 17 Aug 2005 (UTC) Rick Worthy I uploaded a picture of Kornan to help you complete his article. Tough Little Ship 20:20, 17 Aug 2005 (UTC) Image:Klingon Captain (Somraw).jpg Thanks for finding a better sized picture of this one. The Vaughn Armstrong page is now crammed with pictures. We need a picture of the Vidiian from "Fury", and the Hirogen. I've got "Fury" on VHS, and I'm going to try and capture an image of him from it tonight. Also, Re: Brent Spiner, I think it would be good to have his other pictures. We've done the same for other characters (Gul Dukat as Anjohl Tennan, and I just added Image:Silik - Human.jpg to John Fleck's page.) zsingaya 07:55, 18 Aug 2005 (UTC) We might run into some problems, actually, now I think of it. What about all the different characters Data played in TNG: "Masks"? Do we add all them as well? Each one was a separate character, after all. If we don't, we should rethink this. zsingaya 08:02, 18 Aug 2005 (UTC) This has brought up a valid point: When do we put a picture in? In the case of Dukat playing Anjohl Tennan, its not Marc Alaimo playing a different character, its Dukat playing a different character - its still Dukat, but just in disguise, in the same way as when Kira got turned into a Cardassian, or when Deanna Troi got turned into a Romulan. Therefore, Silik as a Human is still Silik, isn't he? Otherwise, when do we stop? Its almost like we need a picture of Tuvok in 20th century earth in VOY: "Future's End, Part I", because he's acting as a human, although we know he's a Vulcan! But, for Data, when he was controlled by the holoprogram, he wasn't Data anymore, nor when he was controlled by the probe in "Masks". Hmm.... interesting... zsingaya 08:16, 18 Aug 2005 (UTC) I just had a discussion with User:Gvsualan, and, if you want to read it, we've decided that an image of Data as a woman in "A Fistful of Datas" would be fun to put into the picture table. As for the other "characters", I think they should only be included if you can write a good half-a-dozen lines about each one on an individual page, which I don't think is possible. zsingaya 09:02, 18 Aug 2005 (UTC) Charles Lucia and Jordan Lund I presume you're lining up the pictures for these actors for the tables? Want a hand doing them? zsingaya 21:29, 19 Aug 2005 (UTC) Pictures you've uploaded recently Hey there, it looks like you've been busy uploading loads of pictures, making lots of people happy! Do you know of any more actors who've now got all the pictures for their picture table? I've now got a better list of the actors on my homepage. zsingaya 10:01, 23 Aug 2005 (UTC) Glen Morshower pics No problem! Have a nice trip. zsingaya 19:41, 23 Aug 2005 (UTC) Kira Taban Lets have a look, shall we? On another note, I've just realised we've met the family of almost every DS9 main character (Ben Sisko and his dad and Jake, Kira and her parents from the past, Worf and his brother Kurn, Quark and his mother and Rom, Ezri and her mother and brothers, Julian and his parents) apart from Jadzia Dax and Miles O'Brien. We've never seen O'Brien's parents, and we know nothing of Jadzia's family at all. Just seemed to be a slight oversight on the writers part. :) zsingaya 09:28, 26 Aug 2005 (UTC) Re:2-named Aliens, etc. Thanks for showing interest in the name charts on my second page. Personally, I don't think it's really that big of a deal for there to be differences in name styles in a certain species. It adds culture and character to the race. The Human race has had 1-name, 2-name and 3-name characters. Now on to your thought: * Cardassians: One thing is still bothering me. Gul Madred's daughter is named Jil Orra, but also Enabran Tain's son is Elim Garak. Garak might have been either illegitimate, or his father decided he needed to protect his son or his career. But is there any real proof, that Cardassians inherit last names? The only example I can think of is Tekeny and Iliana Ghemor, and I'm not too sure about that. As for "S.G." Dukat, I've heard that before and I partially agree. However, with the "fan" support of the S.G. name, and lack of any other name, and with the Encyclopedia reference, I couldn't not include it into the list. * Andorians: Similar to my take on the Cardassians it could be that the Andorians also have two given names and no family name. * Klingons: Klingons seem to be named after their relatives and other famous people, such as Worf after Colonel Worf, Koloth after the writer of the Judicial Charter of Koloth, and Kang after the hero of the Falls of Kang. So, if say a Klingon is indecisive about their child's name they might name him after Do'Raq the hero of Quin'lat, and Merash the hero of Klach D'Kel Brakt, and that name would be Do'Raq Merash. * Romulans: I don't quite understand why they would have two names. You bring up the Vulcans' crazy first name thing, but the Romulans have pretty general sounding names. In real-life, TNG was just trying to find it's niche and be more separate from TOS. It's not too unreasonable that the cultures changed enough over time that they had different naming systems. I mean, Hoshi couldn't tell any similarities between the languages. * Ferengi: I have no idea about why Par Lenor's name is different. Maybe Par is a title or rank (there has to be more than DaiMon). * Vulcans: The way I see it, Vulcan names are archaic practices that aren't really used. There's no logical reason to have an unused, unpronounceable name. While Spock, being from an upper-class, elite family he still has his family name, but Tuvok, being of a lesser family, didn't have another name. Also, I guess maybe Data came from a class size of 78 people. (I don't know the exact line). I added Denara Pel to the 2-name chart, and B'Elanna Torres to the apostrophe chart. I also added Marla and Kyril Finn to the same name chart.--Tim Thomason 04:01, 28 Aug 2005 (UTC) Re:Re:Re: 2-nam... To respond to your response about my response: * Cardassians: I forgot about the whole Tain publicly denying that Garak was his son. So that's an in-show explanation for the discrepancy. The whole thing about Iliana Ghemor is I'm not sure she was ever referred to by her family name. My old copy of Encyclopedia (which I admit isn't necessarily a good source) just listed her as "Iliana," with her father being "Legate Ghemor" (before he was given a first name). So, I'm pretty sure in "Second Skin" they might have referred to her only as "Iliana," but I don't know what she was called in "Ties of Blood and Water." Of course, as you have pointed out before and with Jil Orra, no naming system was ever thought out and it evolved over 9 years, and anything we say is just supposition trying to make it fit and make sense. * Romulans: I just think it's a sign of the aristocratic ones. Cretak was a senator, Dar was an ambassador, Jarok was an admiral, and R'Mor, well he could've come from a good family or something. If you look at the Caesars' real names they can get pretty long (five or six names) and they have a given, family, and a third-type name (cognomen). About Minefield, unfortunately, there are alot of things they could've done with that episode that they didn't. * Klingons: About Arne Darvin, I can see maybe Darvin being a Klingon name, there was a Doran after all, but Arne is too much. I have a relative named "Arne" (short for Arnold). And obviously, if you're going to pretend to be a Federation bureaucrat, you probably want to get the least Klingon-sounding name you can find. Darvin was just probably discommended from the KDF and dishonored from his family, so the name "Arne Darvin" was the only one he could go by. * Andorians: The whole "two names but no family name" thing makes sense to me. I mean I have two given names, and you probably have two given names, and I have a friend with three given names. We just also have family names to go along with it. If you go by fandom, then Andorians have had two names for awhile (something like Tallah ch'Shran). Also, in the military (where we've seen pretty much all Andorians), even if you're a close friend, you generally always go by your last name. As for your suggestion on the T'Pel's: thing about the "same name" chart is that it shows names from two different cultures. So whereas Solok might mean "profitable" in the Ferengi language it might mean "logical" in the Vulcan language. Ambassador T'Pel was a covert Romulan spy who was either impersonating a Vulcan, or had her own Vulcan "character." So she had to pick out a Vulcan name, as her real name was Selok. So I won't include the T'Pels' because their names probably mean the same thing. It's the same reason that I abstained Dax, son of Kang from the list. His name isn't a Klingon name, it's taken directly from Curzon. So, the meaning would be the same.--Tim Thomason 13:19, 28 Aug 2005 (UTC) Update Hey, how have you been getting on? I had a barbeque all day yesterday, so I couldn't get online, but, has anything interesting been going on? zsingaya 21:12, 28 Aug 2005 (UTC) :Yeah, if I see something that needs doing, its usually done in about 2 mins flat! I've still to finish off Vaughn Armstrong's page, I've identified the Vidiian captain, but I just need to capture it. I might do it tomorrow. zsingaya 21:15, 28 Aug 2005 (UTC) ::If you find a better picture, simply upload it over the old one (name it as the same thing as the old one). Thanks for the head's up for David Graf. I'll prep the page, and you can simply add the picture whenever you get it. I'll put an "inuse" sign on it, so people know its in the middle of an edit. zsingaya 21:36, 28 Aug 2005 (UTC) Patricia Tallman I've done the table for Patricia Tallman, and I've added the links to link up with the unnamed personnel she portrayed. Thanks for thinking of me! zsingaya 18:13, 29 Aug 2005 (UTC) Dennis Madalone I've started sorting out Dennis Madalone's page. There are still lots of missing images. Can you help please? Thanks. zsingaya 18:37, 29 Aug 2005 (UTC) :Trekpulse have the screencaps from both "Frame of Mind" and "Time and Again", but I'm not sure which one he is in either. In Frame of Mind, he's one of the hospital guards, perhaps the larger one, and in Time and Again, he's either the guard Janeway talks to next to the timepiece, or the one they meet at the powerplant. zsingaya 10:54, 30 Aug 2005 (UTC) ::I've since found the pictures from both episodes, and created the table. Have a look, and tell me what you think! zsingaya 12:59, 30 Aug 2005 (UTC) :::Well, I'm going to leave it, and perhaps you can find his picture! I was sure that was him, perhaps my eyes have gone screwy. There are plenty of images on Trekpulse from "Frame of Mind". zsingaya 18:03, 30 Aug 2005 (UTC) Past Tense Hey, right now I only have access to a TV-quality recording (even though it's on the computer) of Past Tense, Part I and Past Tense, Part II. Not sure when I'll be able to get the DVD copy back - think you could do what you do best and find some pics of characters like Biddle Coleridge, Vin (the grumpy old guard), and Preston? :) --Schrei 02:19, 31 Aug 2005 (UTC) *Thanks for the images, and for pointing that page out - yet another facet of MA I was oblivious to. Hopefully I'll be able to get ahold of the DVD again by the time I finish the summary. As for screencaps, I can get those easy enough and will probably check the request page occasionally - the problem is, the DVDs aren't mine so I don't always have them. Keep up the good work and thanks again. --Schrei 06:38, 31 Aug 2005 (UTC) Thanks for the notes! I'll add Alexander Enberg to the 3 character list on my homepage. I'm hoping one day that someone like Gvsualan will notice it, and think "Hey, what a great idea, lets make a category with the number of characters each actor has played." :) In the meanwhile, I'll keep adding them to my userpage. I've got the DVDs of ALL the TNG episodes, and PowerDVD, so I can easily screencap stuff, if there's any TNG pictures you need. I've also got the movies on DVD as well. If I have some free time, I might even move my TV into the computer room, and screencap some of the VHS Voyager episodes I've got! zsingaya 19:35, 3 Sep 2005 (UTC) The DVD's I have All of DS9 and the TNG movies. Tough Little Ship 20:22, 3 Sep 2005 (UTC) If you're looking for someone who could make screenshots you should have a look here. --Porthos 21:16, 3 Sep 2005 (UTC) Experienced much??? lol You're really starting to sound like a fully-fledged member of MA now! I remember when you had just started, back in the good old days :) Are you going to do anything on your userpage sometime soon? Most main users have something to say about themselves, do you? zsingaya 07:26, 4 Sep 2005 (UTC) :Yeah, I see your point. Lots of people comment on the fact that you've got nothing on your userpage, maybe it could be your "trademark"! Remain anonymous, it shrouds you in mystery :) zsingaya 07:45, 4 Sep 2005 (UTC) Screen caps Ruby (602 Club) is already on her page, I uploaded the Image:Robinson nebula.jpg, and just so you know, the officer at flight control is the same officer that warns Forrest. (at here, this is Bevine) I assume your looking for the other unnamed officer then, which would be this man, played by Moody. - AJHalliwell 12:51, 4 Sep 2005 (UTC) * You requested a pic of John Schuck? - here. There aren't many scenes where he isn't really blurry (worse then that!) or in some strange position, but if you want I can find a different one. I won't add it to Schucks page cause I don't wanna start messing with the table, so I'll leave it to you :-) Also, you requested Image:Vidiian Vaughn Armstrong.jpg, I'll leave that table up to you to. Might I suggest making Vaughn Armstrong 3 rows of 4, and leave space for the hirogen to come (i'll see if I can get around to it)? - AJHalliwell 06:51, 5 Sep 2005 (UTC) :*Thanks to AJ for giving us the Vidiian picture. I've already set up the table to accommodate those pictures, all someone needs now is to put the last one in. I'm off now, until next Tuesday. zsingaya 07:24, 5 Sep 2005 (UTC) *Both Steven Dennis and the Hirogen Alpha are up. - AJHalliwell 22:03, 5 Sep 2005 (UTC) Re: Multiple Characters/One Species/One Actor Thanks for the suggestions on this section. I was planning on adding sections on Vulcans, Cardassians, Klingons, etc., later. I just started with the Ferengi because they seemed to have a tendency to use the same few actors for multiple appearances. I got the idea from reading about the DS9 relaunch novels, where it was stated that Macet was a cousin or something of Dukat, something solely based on the actor Marc Alaimo. I thought it would be cool if someone put these pictures up against each other. I am surprised at how fast you made the list on my talk page, and as per your suggestions I will start adding the info. I might not finish (have to get up early tomorrow, birthday stuff). As for your suggestions: *Vulcans: Yeah, okay. *Klingons: ditto (this may have some origin in something I did on the Klag talk page) *Romulans: ditto *Jem'Hadar: ditto *Changelings: I don't know about that, It doesn't really count in my eyes. *Cardassians: of course *Talaxians: sure *Kazon: okay *Benzites: Actually, I forgot all about John Putch, but I don't see a problem with including his two Benzites. I believe he is the only proven example of a familial relationship amongst same-actor characters. *Neelix as Ferengi: I saw his picture on the actor's page, and I debated with my self (a one-sided argument) on whether to include him. I decided not to for the same reason I don't think I should include Martok-changeling. He was really a Talaxian dressed as a Ferengi, so he has no ties to any Ferengi, family or otherwise. I might change my mind though (I included Gint, who only looked like Rom because Quark was having a messed-up dream). Well, it's always nice talking to you Mr. Smitts, and your suggestions will be implemented within the next day or two.--Tim Thomason 02:17, 6 Sep 2005 (UTC) Re: Rank Question The MA rank is nothing official created by Memory Alpha, it's just something I made up. You can give yourself a rank at any time. There are really no rules applied to it, you just give yourself the rank you feel you deserve based on your time, experience, and contributions on Memory Alpha. All you have to do is type This user's MA rank is rank on your user page and that's it. :) --From Andoria with Love 02:13, 7 Sep 2005 (UTC) :By the way, I don't know if you got my previous message or not, but if you have any more suggestions for or comments about the Live Long and Prosper section (or any other section on my subpage), please post them on the subpage's talk page (User talk:Shran/PageII). --From Andoria with Love 02:16, 7 Sep 2005 (UTC) Subpage I'm wondering how did you make your new sub-page? Did you sign up a new user account? - AJHalliwell 02:27, 7 Sep 2005 (UTC) :I think he just made a new page called "User:T smitts: The Real Page". --From Andoria with Love 02:31, 7 Sep 2005 (UTC) ::Actually, AJ's right. In retrospect, yeah, I probably could have just made a page that said so. Oh well. Live and learn.--T smitts 02:33, 7 Sep 2005 (UTC) :::You know, I really need to learn to look at the recent changes before I reply to anything like this. :P (AJ, you probably think I'm a retard, lol!) Anyways, if you want, you can still simply create a new page with the info you've already added and the other page can be deleted. --From Andoria with Love 03:18, 7 Sep 2005 (UTC) Re: Re: Rank You're welcome. And I shall be sure to check out your subpage. :) Also, in response to you red signature -- I was wondering why never created a user page, but now I know it serves as your trademark. Awesome! :) See you... out there! --From Andoria with Love 02:28, 7 Sep 2005 (UTC) Re: "Shock"ing images Here's one of two Ferengi you might be able to use: Image:Arridor_and_Kol_shocked.jpg --From Andoria with Love 02:42, 7 Sep 2005 (UTC) :Sorry, I didn't realize when it was uploaded. I just did a search for "shocked" and other keywords, and that was the one I found. I haven't been able to find any others, though. :( --From Andoria with Love 03:03, 7 Sep 2005 (UTC) Hey Hey, nice subpage you got here. I especially like your choice of photos, notably the last one of Charlie being removed from the bridge. One thing though, I don't think we should necessarily forget the name of Odan, just forget that his species were called Trill. Anyways, again, great job, and I look forward to future edits. :) --From Andoria with Love 13:47, 7 Sep 2005 (UTC) Your "user page" I started a discussion about user pages (in general, and especially your page) on Memory Alpha:Ten Forward. I'd appreciate it if you contributed to that discussion. Also, could you please think about at least moving that page to a subpage of your real account instead? Thanks, Cid Highwind 16:20, 7 Sep 2005 (UTC) If you just want to have a red user name though you have a user page, you can use the code -- T smitts ~~~~~ to sign your comments, this will always appear as -- T smitts 21:00, 7 Sep 2005 (UTC) even if you have a user page. ;-) -- Memory 21:00, 7 Sep 2005 (UTC) I recommend also to move this now to here, even if the discussion is not over, because you did not create a subpage but a new user. A subpage works only with the / like this. You should nominate the dummy user page for deletion. --Memory 17:56, 8 Sep 2005 (UTC) :Forgotten? Your "subpage" wasn't that bad that you have to hide it ;-) (Another tip: you should think about a talk page archive) --Memory 19:39, 24 Sep 2005 (UTC) Screencaps I was hoping to get you the images of Kell and Illiana Ghemor, but I got a new computer for my birthday that doesn't have Intervideo (that I use for making screencaps). Tough Little Ship 14:17, 8 Sep 2005 (UTC) Intervideo DVD. All I currently have now is Windows Media Player. I'd appreciate you telling me where to get the program. Email me? Tough Little Ship 14:23, 8 Sep 2005 (UTC) * Not to butt-in, but I use PowerDVD. --Alan del Beccio 18:00, 8 Sep 2005 (UTC) Thanks for the help! Hi, I'm back from my little holiday now, and it was great to find a list of stuff that had happened since I'd been gone. I've updated my userpage to show them. Thanks for thinking of me! -- Zsingaya 16:13, 9 Sep 2005 (UTC) Here's something cool... I've just been having a chat with User:Pd THOR, and he's come up with a way of making your signature different coloured, without having to copy and paste it in every time. You go to "Preferences", tick the box which says "Raw signatures (without automatic link)", and then paste in the "Nickname" box the whole HTML thingy that Memory was talking about in his last message (see above). That gives you this... Zsingaya ''Talk'' 08:25, 13 Sep 2005 (UTC), just by typing in the four ~ signs! Zsingaya ''Talk'' 08:25, 13 Sep 2005 (UTC) Thanks for giving me the "heads up", you upload so many good pictures nowadays, I often check the new images gallery, to see if you've made any new tables! I've been meaning to get around to the Daniel Riordan page for a while now, and now there's three pictures, I can sort out the Klingon picture. Zsingaya ''Talk'' 08:48, 13 Sep 2005 (UTC) Yeah, Suzie's page is much better now, and I might re-upload the image of Duras, son of Toral, to make it portrait rather than landscape. Zsingaya ''Talk'' 08:50, 13 Sep 2005 (UTC) Screen captures I uploaded Image:Joleg.jpg, as requested. I added the image to Joleg, but not to the actor's page, I left that for you. :P --Defiant | ''Talk'' 14:51, 6 Sep 2005 (UTC) I've got a screen capture of Enrique Muniz, but it's extremely similar to the one already on his page. Although it's a better quality image, I didn't know if you wanted a different angle of the character. Do you think I should upload the image I have or look for another angle? --Defiant | ''Talk'' 12:26, 11 Sep 2005 (UTC) Image sites Wow, thanks for all those links. I was particularly impressed with Trekdnes.cz, its got lots of pictures, even of the season 4 episodes of Enteprise, but the quality isn't so great when the pictures are resized for MA. Thanks for the links! Zsingaya ''Talk'' 09:56, 13 Sep 2005 (UTC) Picard > Picardo Thanks for catching & correcting that. I seriously hate it when I do that crap. --From Andoria with Love 20:09, 13 Sep 2005 (UTC) Re:Duras pic Firstly, what did you think of the Enrique Muniz image, was it alright? Secondly, sorry about changing the Duras pic, I just thought the image looked better with the Duras, son of Toral article and "The Expanse" episode write-up. However, I also think both images are too big for the Daniel Riordan table, so maybe another image could be used. Do you think the bigger version of the image goes well with "The Expanse" (feel free to change it to see the larger version), and what do you feel about using another image? --Defiant | ''Talk'' 08:47, 15 Sep 2005 (UTC) :I just came up with a solution - use the larger version, and I'll just use a different image for the episode summary. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 08:50, 15 Sep 2005 (UTC) Others that need tables I really can't think of any other actors which need tables, but there's always one or two waiting to be found. User:Jörg has uploaded quite a few of the needed pictures recently, which has helped alot. I always check the new images gallery to see if there've been any new needed pictures added. Thanks for the update, the list on my userpage is now looking quite extensive! Zsingaya ''Talk'' 11:20, 18 Sep 2005 (UTC) Re:Stuff on Subpage Thanks, as always, for the interest. About Odo, I did mess up the table a little bit (the first picture should be under 20s, not 10s), but I count from his discovery date, which on his page is c. 2337. He probably has been around for three hundred some odd years, so really he's run of the characters without a definitive birthdate (like Neelix and Quark), and no room for speculation. I chose his discovery date because I wanted to include his old-agey look from "Children of Time," even though it really spreads out the chart. Data is similar (I used his approximate construction date) and he also shouldn't age over time. Some characters (Chapel, Ezri, Janeway, Torres, Paris, and Reed) don't have canonical birth years, and I had to arrive at some other method (non-canon game info, speculation, actor's age), to arrive at a date, so don't take their ages too seriously. Also, Kes is a special case, in that I listed her by year rather than decade, for obvious reasons. I totally ignored my "multiple characters/one actor/one species" list, thinking it was pretty much complete, but I'll look into the Romulans and Talaxians. I heard about Eckstein's Hirogen problem awhile, and once someone (possibly me) uploads a picture I'll include it (his page needs a table anyway, with probably 6 different characters). I'm sorry if I somewhat stole your idea for a table, I hope it turns out alright. Once you put it up, I'll try to see if I can bug you with suggestions. Also, if you're casting a Ferengi you need someone that is not very tall (although I'm not sure how tall Max Grodénchik is) and willing to wear lots of prosthestics. That's probably why TNG used so many of the same actors, and by the time of DS9 the actors they hired needed "character," and, no offense to Frank Corsentino or Peter Slutsker, the TNG actors didn't have the "depth" needed for the role. That's just my observation.--Tim Thomason 06:12, 29 Sep 2005 (UTC) Got there before you! Nowadays, I usually check what you've been up to, because I know how often you create tables. The ones you mentioned are already added, and I've changed Steven Rankin from the 3-character list to the 4-character list. Yeah, it would be good to get a better picture of Green, that one is pretty blurry. See you later. Zsingaya ''Talk'' 07:52, 2 Oct 2005 (UTC) Yeah, in 15 years he's aged really badly. What age do you reckon he was in "Tin Man"? 30? If so, he's only 45 now, and he looks older than my grandad! Zsingaya ''Talk'' 08:02, 2 Oct 2005 (UTC) Requested Image Is this adequate? --Defiant | ''Talk'' 22:31, 2 Oct 2005 (UTC) Caatati Good idea about the Caatati pic! I just uploaded the image of Lumas under the name Image:Lumas, Caatati.jpg and put it on he three relevant pages. I put the old image on the "Images for deletion page", should be gone soon. :-) And sorry about the duplicate Nechani magistrate pic. I was just uploading one Delta Quadrant alien pic after the other, I should have checked better, if there was already a pic of one of the aliens/persons. --Jörg 08:47, 3 Oct 2005 (UTC) Screenshots Thanks for the Thanks, but, hey, I'm glad, my screenshots can finally be put to good use an don't just sit here on my Computer! :-= --Jörg 08:57, 4 Oct 2005 (UTC) RE: Table notes Yeah, I noticed that. I've already had a go at re-arranging the Roxann Dawson page, so its better spaced. Someone uploaded other pictures of Brok'Tan and Kortar, so the actor pages of these characters will have to be slightly edited too. Zsingaya ''Talk'' 18:10, 11 Oct 2005 (UTC) Talking of actors who've played lots of charcters... I reckon James Doohan has played the most characters, you know. He's voiced soooo many characters from TAS. What do you think? Zsingaya ''Talk'' 21:22, 15 Oct 2005 (UTC)